


HALFWAY

by kaylenpastarr



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylenpastarr/pseuds/kaylenpastarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Jess and Brian set between the stories BQ and INTRICATE...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FRESH START

"Where'd you want this?" Brian asked, holding up a lamp in his right hand. I had finally gotten my own apartment back in L.A. after spending a few weeks at Brian's house in New York, and not looking to overstay my welcome, he accompanied me back home to search and move into a suitable apartment for myself and the baby once he or she had finally arrived.  

"Just put it next to the couch." I said, pointing to the top of a small drawer set. 

"At least now it's starting to look a lot more like an apartment." He said as he flicked on the light, smiling at me as he made his way over to where I was standing. "I'm so proud of you." He said, placing both of his hands on either side of my waist, pulling me closer as I snaked my hands around the back of his neck.

"I'm not really sure what there is to be proud of, but I'm still happy with the compliment." I smirked up at him.

"You don't think that you've got anything to be proud of?" He announced as he looked around.

"A mattress on the floor, a couch, an unplanned pregnancy... Oh and a lamp, sure, a lot to be proud of." I joked as he shook his head in response.

"I'm serious, Jess. Look at everything that you've been through. Everything we've been through. And now you're in your own apartment, with a baby on the way.." 

"Crazy, right?" I asked, feeling extremely overwhelmed, and wondering if he must have felt the same way.

"It wouldn't be us if there wasn't a little crazy." He stated, matter-of-factly. 

"True." I said, planting a quick peck onto his lips before pulling away, heading into my bedroom. I picked up the bed sheets that I had packed separately and began to unfold them, watching as Brian entered the room and grabbed the opposite end, helping me place them onto the bed.

"So how'd you feel about having this big ole bed to yourself?" He asked, almost teasing. 

"It's like you forget that when you go home, you'll be sleeping alone also." I shot him a glance.

"You got me there." He replied, placing the blanket back onto the bed, before walking around to where I was standing. "Just gonna have to make the most of it whilst we're together then, aren't we?" 

"I don't know.. I think I might enjoy it." I played, enjoying the look on his face in response.

"No." He groaned, voice muffled as he closed his face in on my neck, planting soppy kisses along it. "Tell me you don't mean it now." He said, as he continued his assault of kisses.

"I still mean it." I tried my best to keep my composure, having way too much fun messing with his head, although to some degree he obviously knew that I was just playing around.

"How about now?" He asked, nibbling at a certain spot, knowing that was the soft spot that always drove me crazy. I let out a soft moan, feeling his smirk build against my skin. "Works every time." He said, inching his face closer to mine, our lips now connecting. 

What started as small kisses, ended up in a needy, full blown make out session with Brian now pushing me until my back was met with the bed. I slid myself up along the bed, followed moments later by Brian now hovering above me.

Wasting no time, he lifted his shirt up over his head, before fumbling with the bottom of my shirt until he repeated the same on mine. He glanced down at my chest, dropping kisses over it as he reached around my back, unclasping my bra and pulling it off, throwing it to the side. His mouth now reattached itself to my nipples, tongue swirling over the now hardened nub, himself groaning in response.

Making out once more, I undid his belt, followed shortly by his zipper, before pushing his jeans slightly down along with his boxers. He was already more than hard, and all I had to do now was rid myself off my own. 

Pushing Brian so that he was now laid on his back, I pulled his jeans off the rest of the way, before standing up at the end of the bed and letting my pants and underwear fall to the floor. Brian now watching, not able to keep his gaze from travelling up and down my body.

"Fuck, get up over here would ya." He said, grasping his member, rubbing it slowly as he awaited my presence. I smirked mischievously as I crawled back onto the bed, throwing my leg over his waist, grabbing him in one hand as I slowly ran his head along my entrance, before letting him enter me inch by inch.

A moan fell from Brian's mouth as I began to rock my hips, taking in the view of his crumpled face, completely taken over by the pleasure he was feeling. After a few moments, his grip on my hips tightened as he began to push and pull me to grind faster and harder. My hands that were planted on his chest, were now grasping for skin as the pleasure that I was feeling intensified, pants and groans now filling the room.

Brian now pushed us over so that he was on top, before pumping himself in and out at an impeccable force, leaving me grasping at his shoulder at the pillow at the same time, all but gasping for air.

"Oh my god, Brian, holy shit." I whimpered in his ear, now running my hand up into his hair, pulling on it roughly.

I could tell by his deeper breaths that he wasn't going to last much longer, and if he were to keep going like he was, neither would I. 

He reached his hand down in between us, rubbing his fingers over my clit, the two different kinds of pleasure combining into one as I felt a pit begin to form in my stomach, before I started to contract around his length.

"Shit." Brian growled, as I felt him erupt inside of me. His hot breaths returning to my neck as he tried to regain himself, before falling next to me, chest raising and falling as he steadied his breathing. I saw him look over at me, before laughing a little at what had just happened. One moment we were moving stuff in, the next we were lying naked next to one another. That was pretty much our whole relationship together thus far, completely spontaneous and dare I say.. Unpredictable?

"Guess we're gonna have to change the sheets again.." I said through a chuckle.


	2. Blue or Pink?

Today marks the day of my 16 week scan, the scan where I could possibly find out the sex of my baby - if I wanted to, that is. Which I didn't. But Brian on the other hand, wanted to know more than anything. 

"Do you know how much harder it'll be to buy stuff for an 'unknown gender'?" Brian asked, finger quoting along the way.

"Just because we won't know if it's a girl or boy doesn't make it any less of a baby. Get outta here with the 'unknown gender' finger quotations." I laughed, shaking my head. I was definitely excited at the enthusiasm he had been starting to show, considering when he found out about the pregnancy he was much less than enthusiastic. He had a hard time coming around, but every day he'll mention the baby more and more, especially the last few weeks when I have heard nothing other than him trying everything under the sun to convince me to find out the gender before the birth. "I just want it to be a surprise.. Please?" I asked, taking my eyes off the road to look over at him, catching him sigh in response.

"Alright... But if you change your mind.." 

"I won't." I smiled at him, cutting him off knowing that he was about to throw another attempt of persuasion into the mix.

"If boyfriend abuse isn't a thing then I'm gonna make it a thing, just so you know." 

"You're so dramatic." I replied, rolling my eyes.

As we pulled into the hospital car park, I looked over at Brian once more, he was staring ahead, clearly in a different world. He looked nervous. He had every right to be nervous, I felt the same way. But this was also his first scan that he had accompanied me to, so I'm assuiming his nervous glance was down to him processing that this was actually real, that it was all actually happening. Much like I did at my first scan. Especially because he wasn't there, but now we were together, our relationship was strong. I was definitely hoping for this to be a happier time once we got inside the room.

"You okay?" He asked, squeezing my hand as we walked into the entrance. 

"Me? You're the one cutting off the circulation in my hand." I giggled softly. 

"This is really happening, huh?" He asked, as we walked to the area of the hospital that we needed to be at, sitting outside in the waiting room. 

"Best believe it." I said looking down at my stomach, which was still pretty flat, but finally getting a little shape to it. 

To my relief - as Brian tapping his foot on the floor constantly was about to push me over the edge - we got called in relatively quickly. I walked in first, climbing onto the bed as Brian took the seat next to me.

After a few standard questions, I had to have a few routine blood tests, grasping Brian's hand in midst of my needle dislike. 

After she had finished, she returned to her seat, looking up at Brian and I once more.

"So, any last questions before we start the scan?" She asked, looking back and forth between us both. I was about to keep quiet, thinking my question might be possibly too out there, but she had probably heard it -if not heard worse- before. 

I scrunched my face, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it, completely embarrassed, almost. But I needed peace of mind.

"I've noticed that more frequently I've been wanting.. wanting sex a little more frequently." Brian instantly turned his head so he was now looking at me instead of the doctor. Of course he would. "Like.. Are all positions allowed? Now that the baby is getting bigger?" I was all but ready to cover my face, and I was more than sure that my face was flushing with redness, especially as I could see Brian smirking at me in the corner of my eye.

"It's all totally normal. And the 16th week is usually the point in pregnancy where women start feeling that their libido is increasing. I'd say enjoy it while you can." She smiled at me and then at Brian. Yup, there was that wave of embarrassment once again. 

After the cringe worthy questions were over, the actual scan was now taking place. Brian now sat closer to me as we gazed at the screen before us. 

"So here is your baby." The sonographer smiled at us both. She began moving the equipment a little more. "Baby is 11.5cm long now. So around the size of an avocado." 

"Is it... Sucking it's thumb?" I said, noticing a small arm bent towards it's face. 

"Yes." The sonographer giggled. 

"How cute is that?!" I turned towards Brian who was still staring at the screen, as if he didn't hear my comment at all.

"The nervous system is making connections to all their muscles so you might find your baby starts to move a little more." She continued, perhaps noticing the slight tension in the room. "Would you like to know the sex?" She asked, looking towards Brian, and then towards me. As I was forming the word, Brian deciding to come back down to planet earth.

"If she doesn't wanna know, can I at least find out?" He asked, and I couldn't figure out if he was asking the sonographer if it was allowed, or me if it was allowed. Usually I was adamant that neither one of us were to know, but perhaps if he were to find out, it would make him feel just that much more excitement, because it was not only two minutes ago where he had me feeling anxious when he wouldn't even acknowledge my question in regards of our child.

"I could write it on a piece of paper, if that's okay with mom?" She asked, looking at me. Which is when a piece of reality hit me. I was going to be this child's mom. He was going to be the father. He had as much right to know as I did or didn't in this case. 

"That's fine with me." I replied, and looked away as she jotted down the sex of our baby onto a sheet of paper, not wanting any inkling of what he or she may be. I watched as she handed it to Brian, however, kept my eye on him as he lifted the paper, and took one quick look. As he placed the paper in his pocket, he let out a small chuckle along with a smile. "What, what was that about?" I smiled.

"Hey, you didn't wanna know anything, remember?" He smiled.

"Fine." I replied, as we got pictures from the scan printed and handed to us, I looked down and noticed that she had captured the moment of our baby sucking it's thumb.

"I will see you both at your next appointment." Our sonographer annnouced as we said our goodbyes and made the small walk to my car. I looked down at the pictures once more, finding that I couldn't stop myself from doing so, when I felt Q looking over at them also.

"You scared me a little in there." I found myself bringing something up that I hadn't actually planned on asking him.

"Why?" He responded, looking slightly confused.

"Because I was talking to you, and you wouldn't even look at me."

"You did?" He let out a small chuckle.

"So it was nothing bad? You felt no uncomfortable feelings in there? You're sure this what you wanna do?" 

"You ask too many questions." He laughed once again. "I was in the moment, relax." 

"Okay, fine. But one more question. Just a quick one, I promise." 

"What?" 

"Are you happy with the answer?" 

A smirk came across his face, a look that I hadn't really seen began to appear in his eyes.

"More than happy." He replied.


	3. Revelation

"I didn't mean it, okay!" I yelled from across the room. It had been four days since we had been to the scan, the scan of which Brian had found out the sex of the baby, making the last two days consist of me now wanting to know, but Brian refusing to tell.

"You were so adamant on it being a secret, I know that if I tell you, you'll somehow turn it around and get mad at me for telling you" Brian now walked into the living room and sat down beside me on the couch.

"I will not!" I pleaded at this point. It was driving me crazy that he knew, and I didn't. I thought I could handle not knowing, and maybe I could have if I knew that he didn't know, but I now knew that the answer was sat right beside me, and the last 48 hours of trying to squeeze out the answer had been a lot harder than I had anticipated. "Don't you love me?" I pouted, figuring that I hadn't tried the guilt trip approach just yet. An approach the had failed quicker than all of the others when he started laughing.

"Give up, babe." He shook his head. "I'm not budging." His answer leaving me to sulk at the edge of the chair. "And that definitely won't work." he turned his head to look at me, poking my pouted lip with his finger.

"So what will, then?" 

"When this thing falls outta ya." he chuckled as he got up. "I'm gonna go to my friends real quick. I left something at his last night filming a pod." 

"Do you want me to com.."

"No." Brian instantly cut me off. "I mean.. You won't want to..You won't have fun, I'm not staying." he stuttered as he threw out multiple different answers in the space of a few seconds. 

"Okay.." I raised my eyebrow, letting him know that I was definitely suspicious of the way that he was acting.

"I'll see you in a bit, alright?" he leant down to kiss me, but I turned my head so that he kissed my cheek instead. The universal signal that showed him I was not playing around, and he shouldn't either. "Okay.. You be that way." he leant back, pulling my car keys from the coffee table. I now instantly regretted letting him use my car when he was staying in L.A., because now he was about to go out there and do only God knows what.

Before I knew it, I was waking up on the same couch. The room had darkened slightly, yet the dim lighting of the TV filled the room with enough light to see a bunch of roses laid out on the coffee table. As I leant forward to pick them up, something fell from the couch. I looked towards my feet, noticing a small teddy bear now laid on its side. 

I picked up the soft toy and made my way out of the living room, greeted with the smells of food and the sound of Brian rummaging around in the kitchen. I had to hand it to him, his cooking was amazing. It was one of life's biggest surprises, you know, behind me being pregnant with his child.

"So you are alive them." Brian smirked at me, as he shook the frying pan on the stove.

"Just about." I yawned, completely used to falling asleep at random points and places. The part of pregnancy that I didn't mind was the napping. Although the constant tiredness I could do without. "What's this?" I pulled the bear out from behind my back, watching him smile as he looked at me, and then at the bear.

"It's a teddy." he said, matter-of-factly, like I actually didn't know the answer. "Did you like the flowers, too?" 

"Yes. Thank you baby." I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him and resting the side of my face against his torso. "I'm just confused about the bear." I said, remembering a conversation that we had once had many moons ago, where he specifically mentioned that the thought of buying flowers, chocolates, or soft toys was too corny and that he would apparently never be that boyfriend. Yet, he somewhat changed his mind on the flowers as I had received a few bouquets here and there. But I was certain that buying them pained him inside.

"Do I have to have a reason to buy my girlfriend gifts?" he looked down at me, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Well... it is you... so, yes. If you want sex, all you have to do is ask." I replied.

"Oh I know, I heard you at the doctors appointment, remember?" he chuckled slightly. The embarrassment of that day flooding back to me, causing me to bury my face into his chest, Brian now laughing heavier.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do when you go out of town, you know." 

"It's that bad?" he slowly pulled away from the hug.

"Holy.. You have no idea." the only logical sounding answer to his question. My hormones were raging at this moment, and the need for sex was quite high on my list. Not to Q's disappointment at all.

"I think you just need to look a little harder into it." Q said.

"Wanting sex?" 

"No, the gift." he replied. "The sex thing can be sorted out." 

"Ugh, why must you make me think? My body is already going into overdrive forming your child." 

"Shit, my bad, it's all my fault." Q joked, as he started to dish out the dinner onto two plates. "Here, take this and shut up." he laughed, handing me a plate full of delicious smelling homemade pasta.

Once dinner had been devoured, and we both perched full bellied on the couch, my mind turned to this stupid teddy bear once more.

"What do you mean 'look into it a little harder'?" I said, squeezing the softness between my hands. Q slid closer to me, looking down at the bear also.

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously!" I replied.

"Well, about the bear is more of the case." 

"....Okay what the fuck is that supposed to mean." 

"Describe the bear to me." Q grabbed the bear, now holding it up in front of my face. 

"It's eyes aren't level. It has cute ears. It's blue." Brian's eyes lit up at that point, like I had finally clicked onto something. "It's b..lue..? is that it?" 

"And blue means..." he ushered his hands to keep me going.

"...I.. don't know...?" I replied, and he instantly threw his body back against the back of the couch in frustration.

"For a smart girl, this is painful for me. Blue is the universal color for what? If you're having a baby, what does blue mean?" 

Which is when the penny had finally dropped.

"We're having a boy?!" I squealed, completely not assuming that this gift had anything to do with our babys sex considering how adamant Q had been on not telling me. "We're having a boy!" I squealed once more as I threw my arms around him, him letting out a huge sigh of relief after I had completely frustrated the hell out of him with my baby brain. 

"My guess is you're happy with that answer?" he smiled as I pulled away from the hug.

"I'm ecstatic!" pretty sure that I was smiling from ear to ear, as was Q. "Aw, a little baby Q." I said, for some reason squishing his nose as I said it.

"Yup, a little baby Q." he smirked back.


	4. Easy like Sunday morning

I woke up to the most delicious feelings racing through my body. I opened my eyes to find my body already half way towards an explosive orgasm thanks to the attentions of the man that had taken up residence between my legs, not that I was complaining. He had manoeuvred my thighs apart very skillfully, though I wasn't so sure that that hadn't been partly down to me, my body was very capable to taking over even when I wasn't aware of it. I ran my fingers down my body and slid them down to his head, caressing the silky strands for a second or two, enjoying the feel of his hair under my fingers.

His hands glided up my body, coming to rest over my breasts, cupping their fullness, his fingers tweaking my nipples just enough to give me a jolt but not enough to hurt. I suddenly gasped as his tongue did that little curl thing that drove me wild, sinking inside me, stroking over my inner walls. My fingers instantly slid into his hair, gripping, pulling him closer. I opened my legs wider, lifting to drape them over his shoulders, arching my hips to work my flesh closer to his mouth, sighing deeply with pleasure.

His tongue continued to lick at my insides, spearing in and out, so I felt like I was being fucked by his tongue and I loved the feeling so much. I tensed my inner muscles, trying to clamp down on his tongue, trying to squeeze it as I would his cock but was unable to. I almost whimpered with disappointment when he withdrew his tongue but my protests turned quickly to moans as he moved up slightly, his tongue brushing lightly over my clit. I gasped again as I felt heat infuse me, growing more and more sensitive and much more tense as my orgasm began to build within me. It started as a clenching of my stomach muscles, like a dull ache but a pleasant one, the base of my spine began to tingle, making me shiver and writhe against the sheets, almost grinding my pussy against his face, his tongue working me perfectly.

He started out with long laps, soothing strokes that felt so wonderful, so soft and loving, like I was his favourite ice cream that he was thoroughly enjoying. But then he began to add a little circle of his tongue right over my nub, and that had me squirming. My hips rode slowly up and down, following his tongue as he lap, then would circle with him, almost playing chase with his talented tongue.

I can feel my end nearing and almost instinctively tense my thighs, flexing to pull him closer. My fingers tightening on his hair. My whole body is tensing, readying, my breath coming in little panting gasps. The feeling of pleasure is growing inside me, pooling low in my stomach. "Oh god yes " I moaned as my whole body began to tremble, my muscles tensing and releasing. His lips circle my clit, his tongue flickering back and forth, making it hard not to gasp and moan, before his lips formed a circle around my clit and he suckled gently, the small suction enough to make me explode, his tongue working me as I rocked against him, working me to my absolute limits. I groaned, while hot heat flooded my body, waves of pleasure radiating through my body, little zips flashing up my spine, and my inner walls spasming, grasping at nothing.

I collapsed back against the bed, trying to recover my breath as he moved over me, his lips kissing and licking their way up my body, stopping to pay special attention to my nipples, flickering his tongue over them as he had my clit, circling my buds then sucking them softly before moving away, leaving them wet and aching. I felt the tip of his cock nudge against my pussy and I couldn't help but arch against him, begging for him to fill me. My legs were still draped over his shoulders as he leant over me and i knew that if he fucked me in this position I would be orgasming so deeply, so quickly that I was liable to pass out.

His lips met mine and I instantly melted against him, my lips parting to accept his tongue, moaning as it stroked against mine. He broke the kiss to whisper in my ear, reminding me of his promise as we had fallen asleep that he would make his last day in L.A. worthwhile, and I shivered at the tone of his voice. I opened my eyes again and looked at him, our eyes meeting, catching and holding. Suddenly his hips thrust forwards and he slid inside me in one long, hard thrust that had me gasping at the intrusion. My wet walls parted instantly for him, fluttering and gripping tight. He began to move, slowly, long , deep strokes that I felt all the way to my soul. He would pull out almost all the way, leaving just his tip inside me, my walls gripped him and I tensed as I waited for him to plunge back inside. Every trust, every stroke was so worth waiting for. My legs were bent back so that my knees are touching my stomach, which tilted my hips up, lifting my pelvis, putting us both in the perfect position for maximum pleasure. I loved this position, it made his tip brush my front wall perfectly, hitting my g spot every time, but it also meant that his pelvic bone could catch and rub against my clit, giving me extra stimulation there too. My amazing orgasm thanks to his skilful tongue, had left me sensitive, swollen, ready for more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, lifting my hips, matching his rhythm as his thrusts increased in speed and depth, making me moan almost constantly. Our lips met again in a bruising kiss, full of passion and fire. I felt his whole body tense and I knew he was close, which was perfect for me as I was so very close too. I just needed that little extra push.

The push came when he did, the feel of his whole body vibrating with pleasure, his muscles tensing, the way his head dropped back for a second before his eyes latched on to mine again, seeing the evidence of his pleasure in his gaze, the feel of him pulsing inside me tipped me over the edge and I shuddered and shook, tremors racking my body as my hips rocked against his.

Slowly we came back down together and he lowered my legs back to the mattress, our arms wrapping around each other as our breathing slowed, evening out as we cuddled close, kissing softly.

"Fuck, I love making you cum in the morning." Q laughed, still slightly breathless.


	5. Goodbye's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small fill in chapter. Sorry for the delay guys! Hoping to be back with Updates on my stories!

"Do you have to leave?" I perched myself on my bed as I watched Q pack his belongings into his suitcase. 

"You know I have to." he looked up at me, and although he knew I would be fine on my own, he looked a little guilty that he had to leave.

"Even though I knew this day was coming, it still doesn't make it suck any less." I sighed.

"You're not making it any easier for me, yourself." he said as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"It's just going to be so... boring here. Like, what am I supposed to do for a whole month without you?" 

"Well what did you do before?" 

"College. Work." 

"So why not do that? That'll pass some time." he suggested, to which I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Might as well get some of it out of the way before you don't have the time to." 

"I guess you're right." 

"And we'll have Skype, so it won't be all that bad. Unless your extreme sexual urges are still a part of your every day routine." 

"They are." I groaned once more, letting it be no secret that I felt extremely sorry for myself. Not only did I not have the comfort of him just being there, I would also have to deal with the cravings of wanting him inside me, something that was extremely apparent at this stage of my pregnancy.

"That won't be an issue." he replied, matter-of-factly. 

"How is that not going to be an issue? I'm going to go insane." 

"It just won't be. Trust me." he smirked, leaning in to give me a kiss. "My cab is going to be here in about... 35 minutes.." he said, looking down at his watch. Before he even had the chance to look back up I was already pouncing on him, straddling my legs over his hips instantly.

Just in the nick of time, a car horn sounded outside as Q was standing in front of the mirror, flattening his sex hair with the palm of his hands.

"A kiss goodbye seems pretty dull after that, huh?" He tried to make light of the situation, knowing that I was feeling less than happy about him having to go home. Instead of using words, I stepped in closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist as tight as I could. If either one of us were to say something, it would be enough to push me into an emotional breakdown. Truth is, I was terrified. I was terrified to be alone. Scared that something bad would happen, scared that he'd miss out on silly little things, scared that he would find someone better. This whole feeling insecure thing was no fun at all.  
"A month will be over before you know it." 

"I guess." I replied, as he pulled away slightly.

"I'll call you when I get home." he said as he carried his bags over to the door, before leaning in to kiss me.

"See you in a month." I said, pulling a false smile. 

"See you in a month." He said back, before walking down the corridor.

I shut the door behind me, instantly noticing how quiet and empty the apartment felt already. What was I going to do with myself for four weeks?


End file.
